The Demon's Final Word to God
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Ciel had sent his butler on a errand but Sebastian needed to do something first. Sebastian has a little one on one with the Almighty to reconcile in a way to clear things up as oppose to ask for forgiveness. He never needed forgiveness from God. Bound to Hell, forever a demon...


**PLEASE READ FIRST **_**(Trust me, it'll explain things)**_**:**

This story was inspired from a post from **Tumblr** about **Sebastian's cinematic records (his past before he was the demon we all know and love). **

**Please bear in mind that this is just an interpretation of what I think was Sebastian's past. **

**According to the post, **Sebastian was born into a Catholic family but was sold to the mines (I think) and slaved away for a long time. His reasons for his love for cats is that they were his only company since he was sold to work. One day, he had snapped and killed everyone and later felt horrible and ran to a church to beg for mercy and to ask God why he had suddenly killed everyone. A priest was present and out of fear because Sebastian was covered in blood from his massacre, he had killed him in the church. And that's when a demon appeared…

Mind you, **that was just from memory**. You can try to research those facts.

But other than that, I hope you enjoy this. And if you are easily offended by religious references, I recommend not reading it.** This is in NO WAY offending the Catholic community; this is a demon we're talking about here. **

**Enjoy and please review! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**The Demon's Final Word to God**

A chilly breeze dances with ebony hair, the moon glows upon the pale white skin and the night blankets the body clothed in a tailcoat.

Sebastian walked down the silent pathway away from town where light and rushing bodies were present. The sound of carriages riding along the roads of London in the distance…still, he continued walking away from the busy area.

He had to go somewhere quiet. He needed to speak with someone.

He stopped at the end of a long walkway to an old church. Never had he imagined of ever going back into such a sacred area. Never did he or will ever care to come back again after tonight, but he needed to do something before he would continue with what he was suppose to do.

"Ah - the house of God, as the angels say. How long has it been since you've last heard my prayer?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice with elegance.

He entered the empty church and saw an alter lit by small candles everywhere and the crucifix on the wall. Even as a demon, this still gave him strange chills. However, his reasons were honest and true.

He walked up to the alter and stared into the candles until his eyes fixed upon the crucifix.

"Centuries ago, I can recall clearly what fate had given me that night. My young mind scattered and begging for mercy. But I received more than what I could humanly comprehend. I remember what you gave me."

Sebastian slipped off the glove of his left hand and stared into the seal that is now forever etched into his flesh, the mark that will forever define who and what he is.

"If I was still a mere human, I could still be in a place where angels and demons meant nothing to me. When faith was a thread to my belief in everything. If I had hung onto it for too long…that faith would fail me. And I would fall forever.

Something cannot be born from nothing. It has to come from somewhere. And there is no demon that had followed your lead in the past. They all have served you. And now we have fallen from your skies and formed a world where we control the judgment of evil. We still serve you on some level. But…you still gave me this. Yes, a demon gave me this – but who did he serve before he was a demon? And the demon before him? They were all your angels.  
When I begged and pleaded for mercy, for answers of why I did my bad deeds…you still never gave me an answer. Instead, the answer came to me.

A demon. A fallen angel. Hell bound forever.

And for that, you can say that now we have reconciled, I can go on my business without the weight of my past. A human can forget their history, but a demon can only carry it for eternity. A time when their life ended…and began once again."

Sebastian bowed politely to the alter because of his good nature, not because he was praising the Almighty for what he has given him. Because he does not regret nor does he accept what he became, he's just simply one hell of a demon butler for all he cares.

"And now, I must attend to my young Master."

_END_


End file.
